


All the young dudes

by Sirius_wrists_fanclub



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Get Together, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Requited Love, Slow Burn, Translation, wolfstar
Language: Nederlands
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:54:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirius_wrists_fanclub/pseuds/Sirius_wrists_fanclub
Summary: Lange fictie die het leven van de marauders volgt tussen 1971 en 1995 vanuit het standpunt van Remus.Verschillend van het originele verhaal: Remus' vader is dood en Remus groeit op in een kinderhuis, en kan nogal ruig zijn. Verder volgt het de verhaallijn van de originele serie door Rowling_______________________dit is een VERTALING van "All the young dudes" door MsKingBean89
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	1. Zomer 1971: St Edmund's

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All the Young Dudes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057010) by [MsKingBean89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsKingBean89/pseuds/MsKingBean89). 



> Hier is een Nederlandse vertaling van het ware meesterwerk "All the Young Dudes" door MsKingBean89  
> Ik vind dit een geweldig boek, maar een paar van mijn vrienden aan wie ik het aanraadde vonden het te moeilijke taal, dus nu vertaal ik het om het toegankelijker te maken voor iedereen!
> 
> Ik wil wel graag even toevoegen dat ik niet van plan ben de Nederlands benamingen te gebruiken, maar ik zal altijd de Nederlandstalige versie van nieuwe namen die ik gebruik in de 'notes' vertalen.
> 
> Dit is de officiële Spotify playlist:  
> https://open.spotify.com/user/htl2006/playlist/3z2NbLq2IVGG0NICBqsN2D?si=Liyl_JKJSx2RUqks3p50kg
> 
> Het originele werk heeft twee 2018 Marauders Medals Awards ontvangen :  
> \- Best Characterisation of Remus  
> \- Best Characterisation of James  
> En de 2017 Marauders Medal Awards :  
> \- Best Work in Progress

Hij werd wakker in het donker. Omdat het begin augustus was, was het veel te warm in de kleine kamer waar ze hem in hadden gestoken. Hij dacht dat het waarschijnlijk ook de koorts kon zijn. Hij had de volgende ochtend altijd een hoge temperatuur. Vroeger staken ze hem in een kamer met ramen, maar een paar maand geleden kon hij er één vernielen, en als er geen tralies waren geweest, was hij ontsnapt. HIj had hen horen praten over dat ze hem zouden vastbinden als hij ouder werd. Hij probeerde er niet te veel over na te denken.

Hij herinnerde zich het gevoel van honger, zo intens dat het in woede transformeerde. Hij herinnerde zich urenlang gehuil en gejank voor, terwijl hij steeds cirkels bleef lopen in zijn cel. Misschien zouden ze hem niet naar de lessen dwingen, zodat hij kon slapen. Het was toch de zomervakantie, en niet eerlijk dat hij lessen moest volgen terwijl de andere jongens hun dagen vulden met rondhangen, voetballen en tv kijken. Terwijl hij rechtop ging zitten, rekte hij zich voorzichtig, oplettend op elke pijnlijke plek op zijn lichaam. Er was een nieuw klauwvormig litteken achter zijn linkeroor, en een diepe beet in zijn rechterdijbeen. 

Hij wreef met zijn hand over zijn schedel, waar zijn haar erg kort geschoren was en rechtop ging staan tegen zijn vingers. Hij haatte het, maar elke jongen in het kinderhuis had hetzelfde gemillimeterde kapsel. Hierdoor wist iedereen wanneer ze naar de stad mochten in het weekend dat ze St. Edmund’s jongens waren - wat waarschijnlijk de bedoeling was. De winkeleigenaars wisten voor wie ze moesten opletten. Niet dat de jongens zelf iets deden om die verwachtingen tegen in te gaan. Er was hen zo vaak verteld dat ze het uitschot van de maatschappij waren; achtergelaten en ongewild - waarom zouden ze dan niet een beetje ravage starten?

Remus hoorde voetstappen aan het einde van de gang. Het was Matrone; hij kon haar ruiken, haar hartslag horen. Zijn zintuigen waren altijd versterkt na een episode. Hij stond recht, ondanks de warmte een deken om zich heen trekkend, en wandelde naar de deur om beter te kunnen luisteren. Ze was niet alleen, er was een man bij haar. Hij rook oud en op de één of andere manier… anders. Een dikke, ijzerachtige geur die Remus vaag deed denken aan zijn vader. Het was magie.

“Bent u zeker dat het uw tijd waardig is?” Vroeg Matrone de vreemdeling, “Hij is echt één van onze slechtste gevallen.”

“Oh ja,” antwoordde de oude man. Zijn stem was rijk en warm, zoals chocolade. “We zijn erg zeker. Is dat waar je hem houdt tijdens…?”

“Zijn episodes.” Beëindigde Matrone met haar afgekapte, nasale stem. “Voor zijn eigen veiligheid. Hij bijt nu ook, sinds zijn laatste verjaardag al.”

“Ah zo.” Antwoordde de man, hij klonk eerder attent dan bezorgd. “Mag ik u vragen, mevrouw, wat weet u over de aandoening van de jonge man?”

“Alles wat ik moet weten.” antwoordde Matrone koeltjes. “Hij is hier al sinds hij vijf was. En hij heeft altijd al problemen veroorzaakt - niet gewoon omdat hij één van uw soort is.”

“Mijn soort?” vroeg de man, kalm en onverstoord. Matrone verstilde haar stem tot ze bijna fluisterde, maar Remus kon haar nog verstaan.

“Mijn broer was er één. Ik heb hem natuurlijk al jaren niet meer gezien, maar hij vraagt me af en toe om een gunst. St Edmund’s is een erg speciale institutie. We zijn uitgerust voor probleemgevallen.” Remus hoorde het geritsel van sleutels, “Ik moet hem eerst even zien. Hij moet vaak opgelapt worden. Ik weet sowieso niet waarom u hem vlak na een volle maan wou zien, als u al wist dat hij deze aandoening heeft.

De oude man antwoordde niet, en Matrone wandelde naar Remus zijn kamer, haar patent hakken klikkend op de stenen vloer. Ze klopte drie keer op de deur.

“Lupin, ben je wakker?”

“Ja.” Antwoordde hij, terwijl hij zijn deken strakker trok. Ze namen zijn kleren weg zodat hij ze niet zou scheuren.

“Ja, Matrone.” Verbeterde Matrone hem door de deur.

“Ja, Matrone” mompelde Remus, terwijl de sleutel draaide in zijn slot en open kraakte. De deur was gewoon hout, en hij wist dat hij hem makkelijk kon vernielen tijdens een episode, maar het had zilvere deurknoppen gekregen na het raam-incident. De geur alleen al deed hem zwak voelen en gaf hem hoofdpijn. De deur opende. Fel licht kwam binnen en hij knipperde hevig. Terwijl Matrone de kamer binnenkwam zette hij automatisch een stap achteruit.

Ze was een vogelachtige, strakke vrouw, met een lange, dunne neus en donkere kleine oogjes. Ze bekeek hem behoedzaam.

“Heb je verzorging nodig deze keer?”

Hij toonde haar zijn wonden. Ze bloedden niet meer, hij had gemerkt dat de verwondingen die hij zelf veroorzaakte, sneller genazen dan eender welke andere snee of schaafwonde, ook al waren ze dieper; ze moesen nooit genaaid worden. De littekens vervaagden nooit, maar veranderden in zilverachtige lijnen over zijn hele lichaam. Matrone knielde voor hem, hem deppend met ontsmettingsmiddel en hem wikkelend in een jeukerig verband. Dit gedaan, gaf ze hem zijn kleren en kleedde hij zich snel voor haar aan.

“Je hebt een bezoeker.” Zei ze uiteindelijk, terwijl hij zijn t-shirt over zijn hoofd trok. Het was grijs, net als al hun andere kleren.

“Wie?” Vroeg hij, haar in de ogen kijkend, omdat hij wist dat ze dat niet leuk vond.

“Een leerkracht. Hij is hier om met je over school te praten.”

“Wil ik niet.” Antwoordde hij. Hij haatte school. “Zeg hem dat hij weg moet gaan.”

Matrone sloeg hem om het oor. Hij had het verwacht, en hij verroerde zich niet.

“Niet zo brutaal.” Hapte ze hem toe. “Je zult doen wat ik zeg of ik laat je hier voor de rest van de dag inzitten. Kom nu.” Ze greep zijn armen en trok hem voorwaarts.

Hij gromde, dacht erover haar weg te slaan, maar dat had geen nut. Ze zou hem echt opnieuw opsluiten, en hij was nieuwsgierig naar de vreemdeling nu. Zeker omdat de geur van magie sterker groeide terwijl ze verder liepen door de donkere hal.

De man die hen opwachtte was redelijk lang en gekleed in het raarste pak dat Remus ooit had gezien. Het was fluweel, een kastanjebruine kleur met veel gouden borduursels aan de manchetten en de revers. Zijn das was nachtblauw. Hij moest erg oud geweest zijn, zijn haar was zo wit als sneeuw, en hij had een extreem lange baard die zeker tot zijn navel reikte. Ook al zag hij er zo raar uit, Remus voelde zich niet geïntimideerd, zoals bij de meeste volwassenen. De man had vriendelijke ogen, en glimlachte naar Remus van achter zijn maanvormige bril terwijl ze hem naderden. Hij stak zijn hand uit,

“Meneer Lupin,” Zei de oude man warm,”Aangenaam je te ontmoeten.”

Remus staarde, in trance. Niemand had hem ooit met zoveel respect aangesproken. Hij werd bijna in verlegenheid gebracht. Hij schudde de mans hand, een elektrische schok voelend terwijl hij dat deed, als accuzuur.

“Hey.” Antwoordde hij, starend.

“Ik ben professor Dumbledore. Ik vroeg me af of je me wou vergezellen tijdens een wandeling over het terrein? Het is zo een prachtige dag.”

Remus keek op naar Matrone, die knikte. Dat alleen al was het waard met een raar geklede vreemdeling te moeten praten over school - ze lieten hem nooit naar buiten na een volle maan, niet eens onder toezicht.

Ze liepen met zijn twee door nog een paar gangen. Remus was zeker dat hij Dumbledore nog nooit in St Edmund’s had gezien, maar hij kende er zeker zijn weg. Eens ze eindelijk buiten waren, ademde Remus diep in en uit, het warme zomer licht over hem heen schijnend. Het ‘terrein’, zoals Dumbledore het had genoemd, was niet erg speciaal. Het bestond uit een vergelend grasveld dat de jongens gebruikten om te voetballen en een klein patio terras met onkruid dat door de scheuren van de tegels groeide.

“Hoe maak je het, meneer Lupin?” Vroeg de oude man. Remus haalde zijn schouders op. Hij voelde zich altijd hetzelfde erna. Zuur en rusteloos. Dumbledore hapte hem niks toe voor zijn brutaliteit, maar bleef glimlachen naar hem terwijl ze langzaam langs het ijzeren hek liepen.

“Wat wil je?” Vroeg Remus uiteindelijk, een steen uit zijn weg schoppend.

“Ik verwacht dat je al een idee hebt,” antwoordde Dumbledore. Hij reikte in zijn zak en trok er een bruine papieren zak uit. Remus kon de sherbert lemons ruiken, en Dumbledore offerde hem één. Hij nam het aan en stak het in zijn mond.

“Je bent magisch.” Zei hij, rustig. “Zoals mijn papa.”

“Herinner je je vader, Remus?”  
Hij haalde zijn schouders weer op. Niet goed. De enige herinnering die hij nog had was het beeld van een lange, magere man die een lange mantel droeg, over hem heen buigend, wenend. Hij ging er van uit dat dat de nacht was dat hij gebeten werd. Hij herinnerde zich dat nog goed genoeg.

“Hij was magisch.” Zei Remus. “Hij kon dingen laten gebeuren. Mama was normaal.”

Dumbledore glimlachte vriendelijk naar hem.

“Is dat wat je Matrone je verteld heeft?”

“Een deel ervan. Andere dingen wist ik zelf. Hij leeft toch niet meer, hij maakte zichzelf van kant.”

Dumbledore zag er een beetje teruggenomen uit hierdoor, wat Remus plezier deed. Het was een deel van zijn trots, om een tragisch achtergrondverhaal te hebben. Hij dacht niet vaak over zijn vader, behalve dan om zich af te vragen of hij zichzelf niet vermoordt zou hebben als Remus niet gebeten was geweest. Hij ging verder.

“Mama leeft nog. Ze wou me gewoon niet. Dus ben ik hier.” Hij keek rond. Dumbledore was gestopt met wandelen. Ze waren aan de verste rand van het terrein nu, bij het hoge zwarte hek. Er was een los bord daar, waar niemand anders van wist. Remus kon erdoor slippen als hij wou, en op de grote weg geraken naar de stad. Hij ging nooit ergens specifiek naartoe; hij dwaalde gewoon een beetje rond, wachtend op de politie om hem te komen halen en terug te brengen. Het was beter dan niets doen.

“Vind je het hier leuk?” Vroeg Dumbledore. Remus snoof,

“Tuurlijk verdomme niet.” Hij keek naar Dumbledore door de hoeken van zijn ogen, maar hij zei niets op het gevloek.

“Nee, ik denk het niet.” Observeerde de oude man, “Ik heb gehoord dat je nogal een onruststoker bent, is dat zo?”

“Niet erger dan de rest.” zei Remus. “We zijn ‘probleemgevallen’.”

“Ja, dat snap ik.” Dumbledore strook zijn baard alsof Remus iets erg belangrijk had gezegd.

“Heb je nog een snoepje?” Remus stak zijn hand afwachtend uit. Dumbledore gaf hem de zak en hij kon zijn geluk niet geloven. De oude gek was een echte softie. Hij kauwde op zijn snoepje nu, en het voelde alsof glas brak tussen zijn tanden, de sherbet explodeerde om zijn tong als vuurwerk.

“Ik ben directeur van een school, weet je. Dezelfde school waar je vader naartoe ging.”

Dat schrok Remus af. Hij slikte het snoepje in en krabde zijn hoofd. Dumbledore ging verder.

“Het is een erg speciaal soort school. Voor tovenaars, zoals ik. En zoals jij. Wil je graag magie leren, Remus?”

Remus schudde zijn hoofd hevig.

“Ik ben te achterlijk.” Ze hij vast,”Ik zal niet toegelaten worden.”

“Ik ben er zeker van dat dat helemaal niet waar is.”

“Vraag het haar,” Remus bewoog zijn hoofd naar het hoge grijze gebouw waarin Matrone aan het wachten was. “Ik kan amper lezen. Ik ben dom.”

Dumbledore keek hem lang aan.

“Je hebt niet de makkelijkste start gehad in het leven, meneer Lupin, en dat spijt me. Ik kende je vader - maar een klein beetje - en ik ben er zeker van dat hij niet gewild zou hebben… in ieder geval. Ik ben hier om je iets nieuws aan te bieden. Een plek bij je eigen soort. Misschien zelfs een manier om al die woede die je hebt onder controle te houden.”

Remus staarde hem aan. Wat verschil zou het maken, of hij in één huis was of een ander? Matrone gaf hem nooit snoep, en rook niet naar magie. De kinderen in Dumbledore’s school konden niet erger zijn dan de St Edmund’s jongens, en zelfs als ze dat wel waren kon hij zich ten minste verdedigen in een gevecht nu. Maar. Er was altijd een ‘maar’.

“En mijn episodes dan?” Vroeg hij, en hij plooide zijn armen. “Ik ben gevaarlijk, weet je.”

“Ja, Remus, ik weet het,” antwoordde Dumbledore droevig. Hij plaatste een hand op Remus’ schouder, erg teder. “We zien wel wat we kunnen verzinnen. Laat het maar aan mij over.”

Remus schudde zich los en kauwde op nog een sherbet lemon. Ze wandelden terug naar het gebouw in stilte, beide tevreden dat ze elkaar nu begrepen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sherbet lemons zijn een soort snoep uit de UK, ik heb ze zelf nog nooit gegeten, maar uit beschrijvingen kan ik afleiden dat ze ongeveer hetzelfde zijn als napoleon-bonbons
> 
> Remus Lupin is Remus Lupos  
> Dumbledore is Perkamentus


	2. Eerste jaar: De Hogwarts Express

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus ontmoet de Marauders

Remus wreef weer over zijn schedel, dan onder zijn neus, die bleef lopen. Het viel hem al lastig sinds het avondeten van de vorige dag, toen een andere jongen hem geslagen had. Om eerlijk te zijn, Remus had hem eerst geschopt. Maar de andere jongen - Malcolm White - was veertien en dubbel zo groot als de elfjarige Remus. Malcolm had een grap gemaakt over dat Remus naar een speciale school moest voor idioten, en hij moest reageren. Hij had een blauw oog nu, waar hij spijt van had.

Iedereen op zijn nieuwe school zou denken dat hij een hufter was. Maar ja, hij dacht dat hij waarschijnlijk wel een hufter was.

Matrone sloeg zijn hand weg van zijn hoofd en hij fronste naar haar. Ze stonden in het gigantische station King’s Cross, starend naar de twee platform nummers. Er was nummer negen, en dan nummer tien. Matrone keek weer naar de brief in haar hand.

“In godsnaam.” Mompelde ze.

“We moeten naar het dranghek rennen.” zei Remus, "Ik heb je het al verteld.”

“Wees niet belachelijk.” zei Matrone, "Ik ren helemaal nergens heen.”

“Dan ga ik wel. Laat me hier maar achter.”

Remus had Dumbledore maar half geloofd toen hij uitgelegd had hoe hij platform 9 ¾ kon bereiken. Maar dan begonnen de pakjes voor hem te arriveren, afgeleverd door uilen en vreemde boeken, kleren en andere rariteiten zoals veren en perkament bevattend. Dumbledore was heel gul geweest de laatste maand. Hij had Remus een lijst getoond met alle dingen die hij nodig zou hebben voor zijn nieuwe school, en hij had beloofd dat hij hem zoveel als hij kon zou opsturen van de tweedehands voorraad in Hogwarts. Nu wilde Remus alles wel geloven wat de oude man zei.

Hij had nog nooit zoveel bezittingen gehad, en was eigenlijk blij toen Matrone alles opgesloten had in haar kantoor zodat de andere jongens ze niet zouden stelen. Nu waren ze allemaal in een gehavende, oude zak uit de kringwinkel die hij op een specifieke manier moest vasthouden zodat hij niet uit elkaar viel.

“Ik laat je nergens achter, Lupin. Wacht hier gewoon terwijl ik een conducteur vind.” Matrone vertrok richting een loket, haar grote achterste wiegelend. Remus keek snel rond, en likte dan zijn lippen. Dit kon zijn enige kans zijn.

Hij liep naar het dranghek in volle vaart, zijn ogen dichtgeknepen terwijl hij de metalen buizen naderde. Maar hij raakte niets. De atmosfeer veranderde, en hij opende zijn ogen om zichzelf op een compleet ander platform te vinden, omringd door mensen. Niet mensen. Tovenaars.

De trein zelf was gigantisch, prachtig en antiek. ‘De Hogwarts Express’. Hij greep zijn koffer stevig vast met beide handen, en beet op zijn lip. Er waren veel kinderen, van zijn leeftijd en ouder, maar ze waren er allemaal met hun familie, sommige wenend terwijl ze geknuffeld en gekust werden door beschermende moeders. Hij voelde zich klein en erg alleen, en dacht dat het best was om zich te haasten en de trein op te stappen.

Binnen kon hij niet aan het bagagerek om zijn spullen weg te steken, dus hij koos een lege coupé en zette de kabas op de plek naast hem. Hij keek naar de mensen op het platform door het raam, zijn voorhoofd tegen het koude glas gedrukt. Hij vroeg zich af of ze allemaal van magische families kwamen. Hij vroeg zich af of enkele van hen ook episodes hadden, zoals hij. Hij dacht het niet - niemand van hen leek littekens te hebben. Velen droegen ook normale kleren, net als hij (zij het met minder gaten en lappen), maar sommige droegen lange, donkere gewaden en hoge punthoeden. Veel van de andere kinderen hadden uilen, of katten die ze in manden droegen. Hij zag zelfs een meisje met een klein leguaantje op haar schouder.

Remus begon zich nog nerveuzer te voelen, zijn buik grommend terwijl hij besefte dat ondanks alles wat Dumbledore gezegd had over bij ‘zijn eigen soort’ te zijn, hij zou net zo weinig op zijn plaats zijn op Hogwarts als eender waar.

Net dan had hij door dat iemand naar hem terugstaarde van op het platform. Het was een andere jongen, van zijn leeftijd. Hij was lang en slank, maar niet mager, zoals Remus. Hij had donker haar, veel langer dan eender welke andere jongen die hij ooit had gezien, en het krulde elegant op zijn schouders. Hij had hoge, fijne jukbeenderen en verrassende, blauwe ogen. Nu hij Remus had zien staren, stak de andere jongen één perfecte wenkbrauw omhoog in een gebaar dat duidelijk zei: ‘en waar kijk jij naar?’

Remus stak zijn tong onder zijn onderlip waardoor zijn kin uitpuilde, en hij een lelijk gezicht trok. De andere jongen grijnsde lichtjes, en stak toen twee vingers op naar hem. Remus lachte bijna.

“Sirius, wat denk je dat je aan het doen bent?! Kom nu meteen naar hier.” Een eerder ernstig uitziende heks met dezelfde hoekige wenkbrauwen als de jongen stapte in het zicht, en rukte haar zoon weg van het raam. De jongen rolde met zijn ogen maar gehoorzaamde, en toen verdwenen ze naar verder op het platform.

Remus liet zich achterover vallen in de gehavende leren zitplaats en zuchtte. Hij kreeg honger, en hij hoopte dat de reis niet te lang was. Matrone had twee droge kaas met augurk boterhammen en een appel voor hem ingepakt, maar daar had hij niet echt zin in.

Na een paar minuten opende de deur van zijn coupé, en een meisje haastte zich naar binnen. Ze negeerde Remus, vloog naar het raam en drukte haar handen tegen het glas en wuifde enthousiast naar haar familie die op het platform stond. Ze was klein en bleek, met helder rood haar dat in een strakke vlecht zat. Haar gezicht was vlekkerig van het wenen.

Ze bleef zwaaien terwijl de trein wegreed, en haar ouders zwaaiden terug en bliezen haar kussen toe. Een meisje met een zuur gezicht stond naast hen, haar armen geplooid. Eenmaal de trein het station verlaten had zat het roodharige meisje neer tegenover Remus, en zuchtte diep. Ze keek hem aan met gigantische, groene ogen, die fonkelden met tranen.

“Het is afschuwelijk om vaarwel te zeggen, toch?” Ze had een hoog, middenklasse accent.

“Euhm, ja, ik denk het.” Remus knikte zelfbewust. Hij vond meisjes niet erg leuk. St Eddy’s was enkel voor jongens, en het enige contact dat hij al met vrouwen had gehad was met Matrone en de verpleegster op school - zij waren gemene oude teven. Het meisje keek hem nieuwsgierig aan.

“Ben jij ook van een dreuzel familie? Mijn naam is Lily.”

“Remus,” antwoordde hij ongemakkelijk, “Mijn papa was een tovenaar, maar ik ken hem niet goed… ik ben opgegroeid met dreuzels.”

“Ik kon het niet geloven toen ik mijn brief kreeg,” ze glimlachte warm en vrolijkte op, “Maar ik kan niet wachten om te zien hoe het is, jij ook?”

Remus wist niet goed wat hij moest antwoorden - maar hij hoefde niet. De deur slee weer open en een jongen stak zijn kop binnen. Hij had lang, zwart haar, zoals de jongen waar Remus gezichten naar had getrokken, maar het was stijl. Hij had een lange neus en een diepe frons.

“Daar ben je, Lily, ik zoek je al de hele tijd.” Zei hij, en hij gaf Remus een vuile blik, waar Remus al gewend aan was.

“Sev!” Lily sprong uit haar plek en gooide haar armen rond de andere jongen, “Ik ben zo blij om je te zien!”

Hij klopte verlegen op haar schouders, zijn wangen waren lichtroze geworden.

“Kom in mijn coupé zitten, er is genoeg plaats.”

“Oh…” Lily keek naar achter, “Mag Remus meekomen? Hij is helemaal alleen.”

“Ik weet het niet,” de andere jongen, Sev, bekeek Remus op en neer, en nam hem stuk voor stuk in. Het misdadiger kapsel, de rafelende jeans, het versleten t-shirt, de tweedehands koffer. “Er is misschien niet zo veel plaats.”

Remus zakte onderuit in zijn zitting, en legde zijn voeten op de bank tegenover hem.

“Rot op, dan. Ik wil niet naar je stomme coupé.” Hij keek opzettelijk uit het raam.

Lily en de andere jongen vertrokken. Remus liet zijn voeten weer op de grond vallen. Hij zuchtte. Het was lawaaierig buiten zijn coupé. Hij kon gegier en gelach horen, en uilen fluiten en een paar jongere leerlingen die nog steeds aan het wenen waren. Nogmaals, vond hij zichzelf afgesloten van iedereen. Hij begon zich af te vragen of dat gewoon zijn lot was in het leven. Misschien zouden ze hem in die Hogwarts plek ook dwingen om alleen, in een cel, te slapen.

Er was een korte klop tegen de deur, en hij opende wederom. Remus zakte nog dieper onderuit in zijn zitplaats, en een vriendelijk uitziende jongen met een warrige kop donker haar en een grote ronde bril binnenkwam, grijnzend.

“Hallo,” Hij stak zijn hand uit naar Remus, “Eerstejaar? Ik ook, ik ben James.” Hij knikte met zijn hoofd naar een kleine jongen die hem gevolgd had. “Dit is Peter.”

Remus schudde James’ hand. Het voelde gemakkelijk en comfortabel. Voor het eerst begon de dicht knoop in zijn maag zich los te maken.

“Remus.”

“Mogen we hier zitten? Het is overal vol en Peter wordt treinziek.”

“Niet waar” mompelde Peter, terwijl hij ging zitten tegenover Remus, hem behoedzaam aankijkend. Hij zag er wat groen uit. Hij wreef zijn handen tegen elkaar in zijn schoot en staarde naar de vloer.

“Weet je al in welke afdeling je zal geraken?” vroeg James Remus direct. Remus schudde zijn hoofd. Hij wist niks over afdelingen. Was dat waar ze zouden slapen? “Waar zaten je ouders?” zette James door. “Gingen zij naar Hogwarts?”

Remus knikte traag,

“Mijn papa wel. Kweet wel niet welke afdeling. Mijn mama niet. Ze was nor- een dreuzel.”

Peter keek plots op,

“Ben je halfbloed?”

Remus haalde hulpeloos zijn schouders op

“Hou je mond, Pettigrew,” kastijdigde James de jongen naast hem, “Alsof dat er zelfs toe doet.”

Remus wou net vragen wat halfbloed betekende, toen de deur alweer opende. Het was de knappe jongen die naar hem gescholden had op het station. Hij keek de coupé snel rond,

“Niemand van jullie zijn familie van me, toch?” sprak hij lijzig. Hij had hetzelfde hoge, opperklasse accent als James en Peter hadden. Remus vond hen allemaal meteen niet leuk. Ze zouden hem ordinair vinden - en een halfbloed, wat dat ook betekende.

“Ik denk het niet.” Antwoordde James grijnzend, “James Potter.” Hij stak zijn hand weer uit. De andere jongen schudde het lichtjes,

“Oh, goed, een Potter. Papa zei dat ik niet met je mocht praten.” Hij ging grijnzend naast Remus zitten, “Sirius Black.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts is Zweinstein  
> Lily Evans is Lily Evers  
> Severus Snape is Severus Sneep  
> Peter Pettigrew is Peter Pippeling  
> Sirius Black is Sirius Zwarts


	3. Eerste jaar: De Sorteerceremonie

Remus was redelijk zeker dat hij droomde. Of dat hij verdronken was terwijl ze over dat afschuwelijke meer voeren en dit gewoon zijn brein was dat dingen verzon voor hij stierf. Hij stond in een gigantische stenen hal, die zo groot was als een kathedraal. Het was vol met studenten, allemaal met identieke zwarte gewaden aan - behalve hun dassen - en verlicht door kaarsen. Niet zomaar kaarsen - deze kaarsen zweefden. Daar had hij misschien mee kunnen leven; het kon een slimme truc zijn met het licht, iets met draden of zo. Maar toen hij omhoog keek, schreeuwde hij bijna. Er was geen plafond - gewoon de donkere nachthemel die boven hen hing, met schommelende wolken en glitterende sterren.

Niemand anders leek geïnteresseerd, behalve het roodharige meisje - Lily - en een paar andere kinderen waarvan Remus ervan uitging dat ze ook dreuzel ouders hadden. Remus had nu zijn uniform aan, en voelde zich een beetje beter nu hij hetzelfde gekleed was als de rest. Alle andere studenten zaten aan lange banket tafels, onder de spandoeken van hun afdeling. James had enthousiast de verschillen tussen elke afdeling uitgelegd, wat Sirius en Peter chagrijnig maakte, want ze waren beide overtuigd dat ze in de foute plek zouden belanden. Remus wist niet of hij nerveus moest zijn of niet. Hij kon niet zien waarom het zou uitmaken voor hem; hij zou waarschijnlijk naar huis gestuurd worden na de eerste les. Hoe meer tijd Remus doorbracht onder tovenaars, hoe meer hij ervan overtuigd was dat hij er onmogelijk één kon zijn.

Professor McGonagall, een dunne, streng uitziende heks die alle eerstejaars in de hal had geleid, stond nu naast een kruk, en hield een schurftige oude hoed vast. Dit was de test waar James hen over had verteld. Ze moesten de hoed opzetten, dan zouden ze op de één of andere manier in één van de afdelingen ingedeeld worden. Remus keek op naar alle spandoeken. Hij wist al dat hij niet in Ravenclaw zou eindigen; niet als je slim moet zijn. Hij vond die met de das niet zo leuk - ze waren niet echt spannende dieren, zeker niet vergeleken met slangen. Hij vond de kleur groen ook erg mooi, als hij een das zou moeten kiezen. Maar James en Peter waren beide enthousiast over Gryffindor, en aangezien zij de enigen mensen zijn die tot dan toe vriendelijk waren, zou hij het niet erg hebben gevonden met hen mee te gaan.

Een jongen die Simon Arnold heette was de eerste die naar voren werd geroepen. De hoed werd op zijn hoofd geplaatst, de helft van zijn gezicht bedekkend. Remus vroeg zich af of het zo slecht rook als het eruit zag. Matrone was altijd maniakaal over luizen, en hij hoopte dat geen van de kinderen voor hem er hadden. Simon werd prompt ingedeeld in Hufflepuff, het dassen huis, onder tumultueus applaus.

Sirius Black was de eerste van hen groep om te gaan, en hij leek misselijk terwijl hij de kruk naderde. Er was iemand die hem achterna riep aan de Slytherin tafel - een paar van de oudere leerlingen riepen hem. Twee jonge vrouwen met massa’s dikke krullen en dezelfde hoge jukbeenderen en volle lippen als Sirius, die nu naar de kruk strompelde. De hal was stil voor even terwijl de hoed op Blacks hoofd gerust werd. Dan schreeuwde de hoed,

“Gryffindor!”

Een paar seconden van verbaasde stilte klonken voor het geklap deze keer. McGonagall hefte de hoed voorzichtig van Sirius’ hoofd en schonk hem een kleine, zeldzame glimlach. Hij leek volledig geschokt, en wierp een wanhopige blik naar de Slytherin tafel, waar twee onrustige meisjes hem met vernauwde ogen uitfloten. Hij stond recht en wandelde traag naar de Gryffindors, waar hij de eerste nieuwe leerling was om plaats te nemen onder de rood met gouden spandoeken.

De ceremonie ging verder. Lily werd ook in Gryffindor geplaatst, en zat grijnzend naast een miserabel uitziende Sirius. Toen het eindelijk zijn beurt was, kon Remus nog steeds niet begrijpen waar iedereen zich zo druk over maakte. Hij vond het niet erg leuk aangestaard te worden door iedereen terwijl hij naar voor liep, maar deed zijn best om het te negeren. Normaal gezien zou hij zijn handen in zijn jeans gestoken hebben en slenteren, maar in zijn nieuwe uniform zou het niet hetzelfde effect gehad hebben.

Hij zat op de kruk, McGonagall hem aankijkend onder haar neus. Ze deed hem een beetje denken aan Matrone, en afgunst rees in zijn keel. Ze liet de hoed over zijn ogen zakken. Alles werd zwart. Het stonk helemaal niet, en de rust en stilte was eigenlijk nogal een opluchting.

“Hmmm,” Sprak een zachte stem in zijn oor. Het was de hoed. Remus probeerde niet ineen te krimpen terwijl het stil spinde, “Jij bent een rare, is het niet? Wat zullen we met jou doen,... misschien Ravenclaw? Hier zit een goed brein in.”

Remus verschrompelde, hij had gevoel alsof iemand een grap met hem uithaalde. Gaat verdomme niet gebeuren.

“Maar dan,” de hoed dacht na, “Je gaat misschien verder… veel verder, als we je indelen in… GRYFFINDOR!”

Remus trok de hoed van zijn hoofd de seconde dat hij ingedeeld was, in plaats van te wachten tot McGonagall hem afnam. Hij haastte zich naar de Gryffindor tafel, amper het geklap en gejuich innemend terwijl hij langsliep. Hij zat tegenover Lily en Sirius. Lily gaf hem een behaagde glimlach, maar hij staarde gewoon naar zijn lege bord.

Toen het aan de beurt was van de ‘P’s’, was Remus al soort van hersteld en kon hij met enige interesse kijken terwijl Peter, een klein, mollig jongetje zich naar de sorteerhoed haastte. Peter was het soort jongen dat het geen vijf minuten zou kunnen volhouden in St Eddy’s. Hij had de eeuwig nerveuze, zenuwachtige blik die de andere jongens altijd uitkozen. Remus was verrast dat James - die het tegenovergestelde was van Peter; ontspannen en zelfzeker, tot aan de rand gevuld met zelfvertrouwen - zou vriendelijk was tegen iemand die zo duidelijk inferieur was.

De hoed had lang nodig voor Peter. Zelfs de leerkrachten leken nerveus te worden, terwijl de minuten voorbij tikten. Uiteindelijk werd hij ingedeeld in Gryffindor, en James ook - al gebeurde dat sneller - die tevreden naar de tafel liep met een gigantische grijns op zijn gezicht.

“Hoe geweldig is dit!” Sprak hij de drie jongens aan, “We zijn er allemaal geraakt!”

Sirius kreunde, zijn hoofd in zijn armen op de tafel.

“Spreek voor jezelf,” Antwoordde hij, lichtjes gedempt, “Mijn vader gaat me vermoorden.”

“Ik kan het niet geloven.” Bleef Peter zeggen met grote ogen. Ook al had hij duidelijk gekregen wat hij wou, hij bleef hij zijn handen wringen en blikken over zijn schouder werpen, alsof iemand op elk moment zou kunnen komen om hem te vragen om opnieuw te proberen.

McGonagall kwam inderdaad, maar ze plaatste een benig hand op Remus’ schouder.

“Meneer Lupin,” zei ze, stil, maar niet zo stil dat de andere jongens haar niet konden horen, “Kun je na het feestmaal naar mijn kantoor komen? Het is naast de Gryffindor leerlingenkamer, één van de klassenoudstes kan het je laten zien.”

Remus knikte kort en ze vertrok.

“Waar ging dat over?” Vroeg James, “Wil McGonagall je nu al zien?”

Zelfs Sirius keek nu nieuwsgierig op. Remus haalde zijn schouders op, alsof het hem niet kon schelen. Hij wist wat ze dachten - het ruige kind zat nu al in de problemen. Sirius keek weer naar zijn blauwe oog. Gelukkig verscheen het voedsel, wat iedereen afleidde. En het was letterlijk ‘verschenen’ - op de eerder lege borden lag plotseling een heel feestmaal. Goud gebraden kippen, hopen krokant gebakken aardappelen, borden met stomende wortels, erwtjes die in boter zwommen, en een gigantische kruik vol met rijke, donkere gravy. Als het voedsel altijd zo zou zijn, dan vroeg Remus zich af of hij de pratende hoeden en de snobistische afdeling-genoten zou kunnen negeren.

Hij letter erg goed op terwijl één van de Gryffindor klassenoudstes, die zich voorstelde als Frank Longbottom, de eerstejaars begeleidde naar hun leerlingenkamer in één van de torens. Remus haatte verdwaald lopen, en hij probeerde om de reis in zijn geheugen te printen terwijl ze liepen. Hij maakte een mentale notitie van de grootte en vorm van elke deur waar ze door gingen, elk schilderij dat ze passeerden, en welke trappen bewogen. Hij was zo moe en vol met lekker eten dat de bewegende portretten en trappen hem niet langer verbaasden.

Eens ze de juiste gang bereikt hadden, zag Remus McGonagalls kantoor, gemarkeerd met een net bronzen bordje, en besloot de afspraak zo snel mogelijk achter de rug te krijgen. Hij wachtte buiten de deur en wou net kloppen toen James tevoorschijn kwam,

“Wil je dat we op je wachten, gast?”

“Waarom?” Vroeg Remus, de donkerharige jongen verdacht aankijkend. James haalde zijn schouders op,

“Zodat je niet alleen achterblijft.”

Remus staarde hem even aan, voor hij langzaam zijn hoofd schudde,

“Nee. Niet nodig.” Hij klopte.

“Binnen.” Klonk een stem van binnen. Remus duwde de deur open. Het kantoor was klein, met een klein haardvuur en rijen boeken tegen een muur. McGonagall zat achter een miniem bureautje. Ze schonk hem een kleine glimlach en bewoog haar hand naar de stoel tegenover haar, waar Remus moest zitten. Dat deed hij, al snuffend en aan zijn neus wrijvend.

Ik ben blij je te ontmoeten, meneer Lupin.” Zei de leerkracht in een doordringend Schots accent. Haar haar was grijs, vastgezet in een dichte dot, en ze droeg een donker groen gewaad met een gouden sluiting in de vorm van een leeuwenhoofd. “Ik ben nog blijer om je in Gryffindor te hebben - waarvan ik de begeleidster ben.”

Remus zei niets.

“Je vader zat in Ravenclaw, weet je.”

Remus haalde zijn schouders op. McGonagall perste haar lippen op elkaar.

Ik dacht dat het best was als ik zo snel mogelijk met je sprak over je… aandoening.” Zei ze, stil, “Dumbledore heeft me uitgelegd dat je minimale interactie hebt gehad met de magische wereld tot nog toe, en ik vind het mijn plicht om je te laten weten dat mensen met jouw specifieke probleem een groot aantal stigma meemaken. Weet je wat ‘stigma’ betekent?”

Remus knikte. Hij kon het niet spellen, maar hij kende het woord goed genoeg.

“Ik wil dat je weet dat zolang je in mijn afdeling zit, ik het niet zal tolereren als iemand je anders of slecht behandelt. Dit is zo voor al mijn leerlingen. Hoe dan ook,” Ze schraapte haar keel, “Het is misschien veiliger als je voorzichtigheid beoefent.” 

“Ik ging het niemand vertellen.” Antwoordde Remus, “Alsof ik zou willen dat iemand het wist.”

“Wel, goed.” McGonagall knikte, en ze keek hem nieuwsgierig aan. “Dat brengt me tot mijn volgende punt. Er zijn regelingen gemaakt voor de volle maan - die volgende zondag voorkomt, geloof ik. Als je je bij me aanmeldt na het avondmaal, zal ik je tonen waar je heen moet. Misschien kun je je vrienden vertellen dat je thuis iemand gaat bezoeken?”

Remus snoof. Hij wreef over de achterkant van zijn hoofd,

“Mag ik weg nu?”

De professor knikte, lichtjes fronsend.

Buiten vond Remus James die daar nog stond, alleen, op hem wachtend.

“Ik zei toch dat je niet moest wachten.” Zei Remus geïrriteerd. James glimlachte gewoon,

“Ja, maar je hebt Longbottom ons het wachtwoord niet horen geven. Ik wou niet dat je hier de hele nacht uitgesloten zat. Kom aan.”

James leidde hem naar het einde van de gang, waar een groot portret hing van een weelderige vrouw die roze droeg.

“Widdershins.” Zei James, en het portret vloog open aan zijn scharnieren, als een deur. Ze gingen de leerlingenkamer binnen.

Er was een ontspanningskamer in St Edmund’s Jongens Reformatie, maar het was niets vergeleken hiermee. Die kamer was spaarzaam gedecoreerd, een kleine zwartwit tv en een paar gezelschapsspellen bevattend. De kaartspelen waren altijd incompleet, en de meeste stoelen kapot of beschadigd.

De Gryffindor leerlingenkamer was warm, comfortabel en gezellig. Er waren grote, zacht uitziende zetels en fauteuils, een dik kastanjebruin tapijt voor het laaiende vuur, en nog meer schilderijen die de muren bedekten.

“Wij slapen hierboven,” Zei James, Remus vooruitlopend naar een draaiende trap in hoek. Aan de top was een andere deur die opende in een slaapkamer. Alweer was dit niet te vergelijken met de faciliteiten in St Edmunds. Er waren vier bedden, allemaal enorm, met dikke, rode, fluwelen gordijnen met gouden stiksels. Er was nog een haardvuur, en elke jongen had een zware mahoniehouten koffer en een paar planken bij zijn bed. Remus zag zijn kleine, zielige kabas die tegen één van de koffers geduwd was. Hij liep naar daar, ervan uitgaand dat dat zijn bed was.

Peter was door zijn eigen spullen aan het gaan, kleren, magazines en boeken uit zijn koffer trekkend, en maakte een grote rommel.

“Ik kan mijn toverstok niet vinden,” jammerde hij. “Mama liet me hem inpakken zodat ik hem niet zou verliezen op de trein, maar nu is hij er niet!”

“Pete,” James grijnsde, “Je mama vroeg me om er op te letten, weet je nog?”

James en Peter, had Remus geleerd op de trein, waren opgegroeid als buren en kenden elkaar erg goed. Maar de jongens konden niet meer verschillen, en Remus begreep nog steeds niet waarom James Peter niet rot wou slaan.

Sirius zat op zijn bed, zijn koffer nog steeds ingepakt.

“Kop op, maat,” zei James, terwijl hij naast hem ging zitten, “Je wou sowieso toch niet in Slytherin zitten, of wel?”

“Vijfhonderd jaar.” Antwoordde Sirius dramatisch, “Elke Black in Hogwarts is ingedeeld in Slytherin voor vijfhonderd jaar.”

“Wel, het werd tijd dat iemand iets nieuws probeerde, he?” James sloeg hem joviaal op de rug.

Remus opende zijn koffer. Binnen zat een grote tinnen ketel - nog een item dat Dumbledore had opgehaald uit de tweedehands spullen, dacht hij in. Er was ook een lange, dunne doos onderaan, met een briefje erop.

Hij plooide het briefje open en staarde naar het met zorg bewerkte, zwierige handschrift voor een lange tijd, en probeerde het te begrijpen. Hij herkende enkel het woord vader, en gokte dat dit ook van Dumbledore kwam, maar dat het zijn vader had toebehoord. Het gretig openend, vond hij een lang, gepolijste stok. Het was een toverstok. Hij had nog niet nagedacht over toverstokken, maar hij nam het in zijn hand en kneep stevig in het hout. Het voelde warm, als zijn eigen vlees, en voelde soepel terwijl hij het draaide in zijn handen. Het voelde goed.

Sirius was eindelijk begonnen met uitpakken, en trok boek na boek uit zijn koffer. Die die niet op zijn plank pasten, stapelde hij op naast zijn bed. James staarde, net klaar met een poster op te hangen naast zijn eigen bed. Er stond een groep kleine mensen op bezems op, die ballen naar elkaar wierpen. Remus dacht dat het er maar een beetje interessanter uitzag dan voetbal, en dat haatte hij.

“Weet je,” zei James tegen Sirius, die nog steeds zijn boeken aan het opstapelen was, “Er is een bibliotheek hier.”

Sirius grijnsde,

“Ik weet het, maar dit zijn vooral dreuzel boeken. Ik heb ze geërfd van mijn nonkel Alphard, en mama zou ze allemaal verbranden als ik ze thuis achterliet.”

Remus’ oren prikten daarbij. Wat was er mis met dreuzel boeken? Niet dat hij er mee had gebracht. Hij haatte lezen meer dan eender wat in de wereld. Hij dacht er niet lang aan, want nu was Sirius een hele platenspeler uit zijn koffer aan het tillen, gevolgd door een doos met platen die er splinternieuw uitzagen in hun kleurrijke hoezen. Hij ging meteen kijken,

“Is dat Abbey Road?!” Vroeg hij, in de doos met vinyls turend.

“Ja,” Sirius grijnsde, en gaf het hem door. Remus wreef zijn handen voorzichtig af aan zijn gewaad voor hij het aannam, er erg voorzichtig mee omgaand. “Jij moet wel uit een dreuzel familie komen.” Zei Sirius, “Ik heb nog nooit een tovenaar ontmoet die de Beatles kent - behalve mijn nicht, Andromeda. Ze kocht ze voor mij.”

Remus knikte, en vergat zichzelf voor een ogenblik,

“Ik hou van The Beatles, één van de jongens in mijn kamer thuis heeft minstens tien singles, maar hij laat me ze nooit aanraken.”

“Jongens thuis?” Sirius stak een wenkbrauw omhoog. Remus dacht dat hij er erg volwassen uitzag, “Bedoel je je broer?”

“Nee,” Remus schudde zijn hoofd en gaf de plaat ineenkrimpend terug, “Ik woon in een kinderhuis.”

“Zoals een weeshuis?” vroeg Peter, zijn ogen opengesperd. Remus voelde zijn woede groeien, zijn oren werden heet.

“Nee.” spuwde hij. Hij voelde hen allemaal terug kijken naar zijn oog en hij draaide zich om om de rest van zijn spullen in stilte uit te pakken.

Uiteindelijk begonnen Potter en Black een gesprek over iets dat ‘zwerkbal’ heette, wat snel een verhitte ruzie werd. Remus klom in bed en sloot de gordijnen, genietend van de privacy. Het was donker, maar daar was Remus aan gewend.

“Je zou denken dat hij beter zijn best zou doen om vrienden te maken,” fluisterde Peter luid naar de andere twee jongens, “Vooral als hij als dreuzel is opgegroeid.”

“Ben je zeker dat de hoed jou niet in Slytherin had moeten zetten?” reageerde Sirius fel. Peter zweeg daarna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> McGonagall is Anderling  
> Ravenclaw is Ravenklauw  
> Hufflepuff is Huffelpuff  
> Slytherin is Zwadderich  
> Gryffindor is Griffoendor  
> Frank Longbottom is Frank Lubbermans


	4. Eerste jaar: Volle Maan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: homofoob scheldwoord op het einde

Zondag, 5 september 1971

De rest van de week negeerde Remus de andere drie jongens zoveel hij maar kon. Dit was een techniek die hij opgepikt had in St Edmund’s - het was beter niet opgemerkt te worden, en best als iedereen helemaal niets van je af wist. (Hij kreeg nog steeds de enkele doods-arm of zijn hoofd in de wc geduwd, maar in totaal deed niemand ooit de moeite om hem lastig te vallen.) James, Sirius en Peter waren helemaal niet als de St Eddy’s jongens, natuurlijk. Ze waren wat Matrone ‘welopgevoed’ zou noemen.

Vooral James en Sirius leken van een rijke familie te komen, hij merkte het aan de manier waarop ze praatten over hun huizen, en ook de manier waarop ze spraken - elke klinker en medeklinker duidelijk uitgesproken. Remus luisterde oplettend en besloot om te stoppen met zijn ‘H’s’ te laten vallen.

Het was niet alleen hun accent, maar wat ze zeiden. Remus was opgegroeid met volwassenen die hem continu zeiden om ‘stil te zijn’, en met jongens die je strever noemden als je meer woorden zei dan absoluut noodzakelijk. James en Sirius sproken als personages in een roman; hun taal vol met omschrijvende metaforen en vernietigend sarcasme. Hun snelle, gemene reacties waren veel intimiderender dan een klap in het gezicht, dacht Remus - dat was tenminste snel gedaan.

Tot nog toe had hij de jongens vermeden door rond te dwalen door het kasteel. In St Edmund’s had hij erg weinig persoonlijke vrijheden gehad, en spendeerde hij veel van zijn tijd opgesloten in kamers. In Hogwarts leek het wel alsof je overal heen mocht, en Remus was vastbesloten om elke meter van het bizarre kasteel te verkennen.

Ze hadden een kaart gekregen om hen te helpen de weg te vinden naar hun klaslokalen, maar Remus vond dat de zijne veel ontbrak en overdreven vereenvoudigt was. De geheime weg tussen de meisjes wc op de eerste verdieping en de kerkers die hij had gevonden stond er bijvoorbeeld niet op. Hij had geen idee waarom iemand tussen de twee zou moeten geraken, en toen hij hem voor het eerst gebruikte, werd hij aangesproken door een in het bijzonder irritante geest die hem besproeide met handzeep. Remus beredeneerde dat het ook handig zou zijn om de map te animeren op dezelfde manier als de portretten - dan zou je ten minste de belachelijke bewegende trappen bijhouden. Hij was er zeker van dat één van de kamers ook bewoog, het leek nooit op dezelfde plaats te zijn.

Tegen de tijd dat zondagnamiddag eraan kwam, vreesde Remus maandag, wat niet alleen de eerste dag na de volle maan zou zijn, maar ook de eerste lesdag. Na het avondeten - wat Remus alleen doorbracht, een paar plekken weg van Sirius, James en Peter - ging hij snel op weg naar McGonagalls kantoor. Ze wachtte hem op, samen met de schoolverpleegster, madam Pomfrey aan wie hij eerder al voorgesteld was. Ze was een vriendelijke, plezierige vrouw; en een klein beetje pietluttig.

“Goedenavond, meneer Lupin,” glimlachte McGonagall, “Bedankt om zo prompt te zijn. Kom maar mee.” 

Tot Remus’ verrassing, leidden de twee vrouwen hem niet naar de kerkers, zoals hij dacht dat ze misschien zouden doen, maar buiten het kasteel, richting een erg grote, verdraaide boom. De beukwilg was een recente toevoeging aan het terrein - Dumbledore had in zijn speech aan het begin van het jaar uitgelegd dat hij gedoneerd was door een oud-leerling. Remus dacht dat wie hem geschonken had de school echt moest haten, want de boom zag er niet alleen angstaanjagend uit, maar was ook gedachteloos gewelddadig.

Terwijl ze naderden, deed professor McGonagall iets zo ongelooflijk dat Remus het bijna uitschreeuwde in shock. Ze leek te verdwijnen - opeens krimpend, tot ze er niet meer was. In haar plaats was er een gladde, gestreepte kat met gele ogen. Madame Pomfrey gaf geen teken van verbazing, en de kat liep voorwaarts, richting de boom, die zijn takken in het rond aan het slaan was, als een kind dat een woedeaanval kreeg. De kat kon naar de boomstam rennen zonder gewond te geraken, en duwde een poot tegen één van de knoesten op de schors. De boom viel meteen stil. Remus en madam Pomfrey gingen verder, in een leegte onder de boom die Remus nog nooit had opgemerkt lopend. Binnen wachtte McGonagall op hen, nu als mens.

De doorgang was vaag verlicht door fakkels, die een groene gloed afgaven, en aan het einde was een deur. Deze leidde naar een klein huisje, dat er verlaten uitzag. De ramen waren beplankt en de deuren vergrendeld.

“Hier zijn we dan.” McGonagall probeerde aangenaam te klinken, al leek het een erg grimmige plek. “Ik hoop dat je begrijpt dat we niet bij je kunnen blijven, maar wil je graag dat madam Pomfrey buiten wacht tot de… transformatie vervolledigt is?”

Remus haalde zijn schouders op.

“Is niet nodig. Hoe geraak in ‘s ochtends terug?”

“Ik kom langs vlak na zonsopgang,” verzekerde Pomfrey hem. “Ik zal je oplappen zodat je naar de les kunt gaan voor iemand merkt dat je weg bent.” Ze glimlachte, maar haar ogen zagen er droevig uit. Het maakte Remus oncomfortabel. Maar ja, het was dat moment in de avond waar alles hem oncomfortabel maakte, zijn haar jeukte, zijn huid te strak voelde en zijn temperatuur steeg.

“Jullie vertrekken best.” Zei hij snel, zich terugtrekkend in de lege kamer. Er was een klein kinderbed tegen de muur met propere lakens. Het leek alsof dat daar voor hem geplaatst was.

De twee vrouwen vertrokken en deden de deur zwaar op slot. Hij hoorde McGonagall mompelen en hij vroeg zich af welk soort spreuken ze op het huis plaatste. Wat het ook was, het was beter dan die afschuwelijke zilveren deurknoppen.

Hij zat even op het bed, en ging dan weer rechtstaan, rusteloos. Hij ijsbeerde in de kamer. Soms voelde het alsof de wolf eerst in zijn geest klom, voor hij zijn lichaam in controle nam, terwijl het buiten donker werd, werden zijn zintuigen scherper en begon het zwellende gevoel van honger in zijn buik. Remus ontdeed zich snel van zijn kleren, hij wou ze niet scheuren. Een dof geklop begon in zijn ledematen en hij ging op het bed liggen. Dit was het ergste deel. Zijn hartslag klopte in zijn oren, en hij zwoer dat hij zijn pezen hoorde kraken terwijl ze uitrokken, zijn botten en tanden op elkaar knarsend terwijl ze verlengden, zijn schedel brekend en zich hervormend.

Hij kreunde en siste tot de pijn te zwaar werd, en hij schreeuwde. Hij kon alleen maar hopen dat hij ver genoeg was van de school, zodat niemand hem kon horen. In totaal duurde het ongeveer twintig minuten - ook al had hij het nooit effectief getimed. Dingen werden mistig erna, en hij kon zich niet altijd herinneren wat er gebeurde nadat hij wolf geworden was. Die eerste nacht in Hogwarts was een waas, en hij werd wakker met minder verwondingen dan normaal. Hij ging ervan uit dat hij het onbekende territorium rondgesnuffeld had, zijn grenzen testend. Hij moest op een bepaald moment geprobeerd hebben om zichzelf door de deuren of ramen te gooien, want hij had een verzameling blauwe plekken op zijn rechterzijde tot dagen later.

Terug transformeren was net zo onaangenaam - een vernietigend, strak gevoel overal, dat hem pijnlijk en ademloos achterliet. Hij wreef de tranen van onder zijn ogen en kroop in het bed, dankbaar voor een rustig uur slaap voor de zon compleet opkwam.

Madam Pomfrey kwam terug, zoals beloofd. Sprekend met sussende klanken legde ze haar koele handen op zijn koortsachtig voorhoofd.

“Je ziet er niet goed uit,” zei ze, terwijl hij zijn slaperige ogen opende, “Het is krankzinnig om te denken dat je een volledige dag school zo kan beginnen. Je bent uitgeput!”

Niemand had ooit zoveel bezorgdheid voor hem uitgedrukt, en hij vond het ongemakkelijk. Hij duwde haar weg, en kleedde zich zittend aan.

“Ik ben prima. Ik wil vertrekken."

Ze liet hem iets drinken voor hij recht mocht staan - het smaakte koud en metaalachtig, maar hij voelde er zich beter door. Hij haastte zich naar de Gryffindor toren om zijn uniform zo snel mogelijk aan te krijgen - hij wou het ontbijt niet missen, hij was uitgestorven.

“Waar was je?!” Sprak James hem aan wanneer hij hun kamer binnenstormde. De drie andere jongens waren allemaal wakker en aangekleed, er vlekkeloos uitziend - buiten James’ haar, dat altijd rechtstond aan de achterkant.

“Nergens.” Remus schoof hem weg om aan zijn spullen te geraken.

“Ben je oké?” Vroeg Sirius kort wegkijkend van de spiegel waar hij zijn haar aan het goed leggen was.

“Ja,” voegde James toe, Remus voorzichtig aankijkend, “Je ziet er een beetje raar uit.”

Remus geraakte geïrriteerd,

“Donder op.”

“We waren gewoon vriendelijk.” Zei Peter met zijn handen op zijn heupen. Alle drie staarden ze Remus aan, die net zijn t-shirt wou uitdoen, wanneer hij zich zijn blauwe plekken herinnerde.

“Wat?!” Gromde hij hen toe, “Gaan jullie me zitten bekijken terwijl ik me aankleed? Jullie chique jongens zijn een grote hoop flikkers.” Hij marcheerde naar de badkamer met zijn kleren en sloeg de deur dicht. Na enkele ogenblikken hoorde hij Peter zagen dat hij honger had en vertrokken ze allemaal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madam Pomfrey is Madame Plijster


	5. Eerste jaar: Toverdranken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus heeft ruzie met Snape

Vrijdag 10 september 1971

Tegen het einde van zijn eerste week van lessen had Remus tien afdelingspunten verloren, één spreuk geleerd, en een andere blauwe plek gekregen; deze keer op zijn kin.

De eerste lessen waren oké - ze waren inleidend, en terwijl Lily Evans elke les pagina’s vol krabbelend doorbracht, leek niemand anders er veel om te geven. Ze kregen een paar kleine, simpele huistaakjes, maar Remus verzon een plan waar hij zo doen alsof hij vergeten was het te noteren als iemand ernaar vroeg.

Bezweringen was het meest opwindend - de kleine professor betoverde een hoopje dennenappels zodat ze rond de kamer zouden vliegen, tot iedereens plezier. Na de spreuk een paar keer zelf te proberen, had Lily haar dennenappel minstens één meter in de lucht, en Sirius kon die van hem laten draaien als een tol - tot het uit de hand liep en een raam kapot sloeg. James, Peter en Remus hadden minder geluk, maar Remus was zeker dat de zijne een keer of twee was opgesprongen.

Transfiguratie was net zo interessant, maar veel serieuzer, en het werd gegeven door professor Mcgonagall. Er zou helemaal geen praktisch werk zijn in de eerste week, legde ze uit, maar ze zou wel veel huiswerk opgeven om hun leervaardigheden te testen.

Geschiedenis van Toverkunst was absoluut verschrikkelijk, en hoe minder er over gesproken werd, hoe beter. Remus had moeite met niet in slaap te vallen terwijl de geestige professor Binns op en neer de gangpaden vloog, data en namen van veldslagen dreunend. Hij gaf ook huiswerk op - twee hoofdstukken lezen uit hun boek. Sirius rolde zijn ogen hierbij en mompelde tegen James,

“Iedereen heeft toch ‘De Geschiedenis van Toverkunst’ al uitgelezen? Het is kinderspel.” James knikte al gapend. Remus voelde zich misselijk. Hij had nog niet één van de boeken in zijn koffer geopend, behalve om de eerste pagina van ‘Toverdranken Level Een’ eruit te scheuren zodat hij er zijn kauwgom in kon spuwen.

Hij had eigenlijk uitgekeken naar Toverdranken, hopend om op zijn minst iets te zien ontploffen, zoals in chemie. Maar dan bleek dat er ook veel lezen bij betrokken was, en nog erger, ze hadden de les te samen met de Slytherin eerstejaars. De professor die Toverdranken gaf was irritant vrolijk en het duurde bijna een half uur gewoon om de namenlijst te lezen.

“Black, Sirius - aha, daar ben je! Ik was erg verrast bij de sorteerceremonie jongen, erg verrast! Ik heb alle Blacks in mijn afdeling gehad sinds ik begon met lesgeven! Ik zal het niet persoonlijk opnemen, jonge Sirius, maar ik verwacht grootse dingen!”

Sirius zag eruit alsof hij wou dat de grond hem opslok. Slughorn ging verder met namen uit te roepen

“Een Potter én een Pettigrew, hé? Wel, wel, samen met meneer Black hier heeft deze klas nogal een stamboom, hé? Laten we eens zien… Lupin! Ik kende je vader; niet één van mij, maar een verdraaid goede duellant. Nare zaken…”

Remus knipperde. Hij vroeg zich af of Slughorn wist dat hij een weerwolf was. De hele klas keek hem aan - ze wisten nu al dat hij in een kinderhuis opgegroeid was, en dat zijn vader magisch was (Remus ging ervan uit dat Peter het hen verteld had), maar niemand durfde hem meer te vragen. Er leek een ander gerucht de ronde te gaan, dat hij gewelddadig was en mogelijk in een bende zat. Hij was er zeker van dat James en Sirius het aanmoedigden, maar het kon hem niet echt schelen.

Gelukkig wou Slughorn dat ze zo snel mogelijk begonnen aan hun praktisch werk,

“Het beste is om er gewoon aan te beginnen!” Hij glimlachte, “Nu, als we allemaal in groepjes van vier aan een ketel werken, kunnen jullie beurtelings de stappen volgen…”

Iedereen begon paren te maken - James, Sirius en Peter eisten meteen de ketel achteraan in de kamer op, en werden vergezeld door Nathaniel Quince, een Slytherin jongen die Potter en Pettigrew kenden van thuis. Remus besloot dat hij zou wachten tot iedereen een groepje had en dan te proberen om gewoon achteraan rond te hangen voor de rest van de les.

Hij had geen geluk.

“Remus! Je kan met ons werken!” Lily greep zijn pols en trok hem mee naar een ketel die ze deelde met Severus Snape - haar vriend met de lange neus die Remus ontmoet had op de trein - en Garrick Mulciber, een brute jongen met een stompe neus waar Remus een beetje bang van was.

Lily was al aan het babbelen, alle ingrediënten klaarleggend en de ketel voorzichtig opwarmend. Ze keek in Severus’ boek, waarvan de marges nu al volgekrabbeld waren met notities.

“Hier zijn de gedroogde slangenoog stengels.” Lily schudde met een klein potje. “Ik denk dat we zeven gram nodig hebben…”

“Daar mag je erg vrijgevig mee zijn, Lily, ze doen niet veel in totaal.” lijzelde Severus, hij klonk verveeld.

Lily meette ze toch en kantelde ze in het bubbelend brouwsel. Mulciber nam het boek dan en roerde voor vijf minuten, instructies volgend van Severus die hem zei hoe snel hij moest gaan en in welke richting. Dan was het Remus’ beurt. Lily gaf hem het boek door. Hij staarde naar de pagina. Hij kon zien dat het instructies waren, en hij kon misschien half de woorden lezen. Maar elke keer dat hij dacht het te begrijpen, leken de letters te verschuiven op de pagina en was hij terug bij begins af aan. Zijn kaken werden warm en hij voelde zich een beetje misselijk. Hij haalde zijn schouders op en keek weg,

“Oh doe toch een beetje door,” hapte Severus hem toe, “Het is niet alsof het moeilijk is.”

“Laat hem met rust, Sev,” berispte Lily hem. “Het boek is bedekt met jouw notities, tuurlijk kan hij het niet goed lezen. Hier, Remus,” ze opende haar eigen, gloednieuwe toverdrankenboek. Maar het maakte geen verschil. Remus haalde zijn schouders op,

“Waarom doe jij het dan niet, als je toch zo slim bent.” Spuwde hij Severus toe.

“Oh Merlijn,” Severus’ lippen krulden, “Je kan toch wel lezen? Ik bedoel, zelfs dreuzel scholen leren dat, toch?”

“Severus!” Lily snakte naar adem, maar de zelfvoldane donkerharige jongen kreeg de kans niet nog iets te zeggen - Remus gooide zichzelf over de bank op Severus, en sloeg zijn vuisten in het rond. Zijn enige voordeel was de verrassingsaanval - Mulciber greep zijn kraag en trok hem terug, hem drie seconden lang recht in het gezicht slaand.

“Stop!” Bulderde Slughorn. Iedereen bevroor ter plekke. De dikke toverdrank leerkracht stormde naar hen, “Sta op, allebei!” Schreeuwde hij naar de twee jongens op de vloer. Snape en Remus klommen recht, luid ademend. Snape zag er veruit het slechtst uit, zijn haar overhoop en bloed uit zijn neus lopend. Remus had een pijnlijke kin, waar Mulciber hem geslagen had, maar buiten een gekreukt uniform was hij oké. 

“Wat is hier gebeurd?!” Riep Slughorn. Ze keken beide naar hun voeten. Mulciber grijnsde. Lily was aan het wenen. “Goed dan,” zei de leerkracht boos, “Strafstudie voor jullie allebei, twee weken lang. Tien punten van Gryffindor en tien van Slytherin.”

“Dat is niet eerlijk!” zei James plotseling van achter in de klas, “Het zou dubbel zoveel moeten zijn voor Slytherin, het was twee tegen één!”

“Van waar ik stond was meneer Lupin wel degene die begon,” antwoordde Slughorn, maar schudde toch zijn hoofd, “Nog steeds, je hebt gelijk - Mulciber, vijf punten omdat je Remus hebt geslaan. Geweld lost geweld niet op, weet je, zoals ik je oudste broer al verschillende keren heb verteld. Juffrouw Evans, neem meneer Snape alstublieft mee naar de ziekenvleugel. Lupin, jij mag de rommel opruimen die jullie gemaakt hebben.”

Remus kende geen enkele schoonmaak spreuk, dus hij moest het per hand opdweilen. Slughorn liet hem zelfs Snape’s bloed opruimen van de plavuizen. Jammer genoeg, omdat het zo snel na de volle maan was, deed de rijke, ijzerachtige geur zijn maag grommen. James, Sirius en Peter wachtten buiten op Remus nadat de les gedaan was.

“Verdomme brilliant, maat,” James sloeg Remus zacht op de arm, “Hoe je gewoon op hem afging!”

“Mulciber was hier aan het opscheppen erna, vertelde iedereen wat Snape zei.” voegde Sirius toe, “Je had gelijk om het te doen - wat een eikel.”

“Hij vertelde het… iedereen?” Remus kreunde.

“Maak je geen zorgen, ze staan allemaal aan jouw kant.” Zei James, “Wel, buiten de Slytherins.”

“Ja, en wie kan de Slytherins een reet schelen?” Grijnsde Sirius, “Kom aan, het is bijna tijd voor het avondeten - honger?”

“Uitgestorven,” grijnsde Remus terug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horace Slughorn is Hildebrand Slakhoorn  
> Nathaniel Quince is een origineel character van MsKingBean89, en er is dus geen Nederlandse vertaling van zijn naam  
> Garrick Mulciber is Schoorvoet, maar zijn voornaam is nooit vermeld in de boeken


	6. Chapter 6

“Dus,” zei James op zondagavond, “Hoe gaan we ze terug pakken?”

“Wie terugpakken?” Vroeg Peter zonder op te kijken van zijn notities, waar hij iets zocht.

Ze waren in de Gryffindor leerlingenkamer, hun huiswerk voor McGonagall aan het proberen maken. Vijfendertig centimeter over de basiswetten van transfiguratie. Sirius en James waren al klaar met die van hen, Peter had al zeker vijftien centimeter, en Remus was nog niet begonnen.

“De Slytherins.” Siste James, “Volg mee, Pete.”

“Niet alle Slytherins,” vroeg Peter bezorgd, “Enkel Snape en Mulciber, toch?”

“Allemaal.” Bevestigde Sirius. Hij was net verschenen van onder de bureau die ze deelden, en bood hem een stuk perkament aan, “Is dit waar je naar zocht?”

“Bedankt!” Peter greep het opgelucht, “Ik ben bijna klaar…”

“Heb jij het al af, Lupin?” Sirius keek hem aan. Remus had zijn boek geopend, maar had er nog niet naar gekeken. Hij had overwogen zich af te zonderen in de bibliotheek voor een avond en te proberen om het deftig te lezen - hij kon lezen als hij zich echt, echt focuste. Maar de mogelijkheid had zich nog niet voorgedaan, en als hij eerlijk was; hij wou het gewoon niet. Sinds de les Toverdranken waren zij vier goede vrienden geworden, en Remus wou niets missen.

“Nah,” Hij haalde zijn schouders op als antwoord op Sirius. “Het maakt me niet veel uit.”

“Laat het ons weten als je hulp nodig hebt.”

“Je mag die van mij wel overschrijven als je wilt.” James duwde de zijne over het bureau. Remus duwde het terug, tandenknarsend.

“Niet nodig. Ik ben niet dom.”

“Niemand zei dat je dat was.” Antwoordde James rustig. Toch staarde Sirius hem aan. Remus wou hem slaan, maar hij probeerde zich vaker te beheersen - James en Sirius worstelden soms, maar ze probeerden elkaar nooit echt pijn te doen, zoals hij met Snape had gedaan. Zichzelf forcerend om zijn woede in te slikken, probeerde Remus om van onderwerp te veranderen.

“We zouden jeukpoeder in hun bedden kunnen steken.” Zei hij. Iemand had dat ooit bij hem gedaan. Hij had uitslag gehad voor een hele week, en op de avond van de volle maan was zijn huid nog meer gescheurd dan normaal. “Of op hun kleren… als we kunnen uitzoeken wie de was doet, natuurlijk.”

Dit had Remus al veel zorgen gebaard - hun vieze was leek gewoon te verdwijnen en terug te verschijnen, gewassen en geplooid in hun koffers. Hij had nog nooit iemand anders in hun kamer gezien, en hij kon het helemaal niet begrijpen.

“Ik vind het goed.” Antwoordde James, die op zijn veer kauwde, “Maar is er iemand jeukpoeder heeft?”

De drie jongens schudden hun hoofd.

“We kunnen ze bestellen van Zonko’s.” zei Sirius. “Als je me jouw uil laat lenen, James, mama heeft die van mij in beslag genomen na de sorteerceremonie.”

“Ja inderdaad,” antwoordde James. “Ik wou gewoon dat we het vroeger konden doen, weet je? Het ijzer smeden als het heet is.”

“We moeten geen jeukpoeder kopen,” zei Remus, die plotseling een idee had, “Denken jullie dat ze rozenbottels hebben in de serres?”

“Yep,” sprak Peter, zijn hoofd nog steeds over zijn huiswerk gebogen, “Voor genezende dranken - artritis, volgens mij.”

“De haartjes daarin jeuken, erg veel.” Legde Remus enthousiast uit, “Matrone - de vrouw die baas is van het kinderhuis - zij heeft er, en als je in de problemen komt moet je ze oogsten zonder handschoenen aan.” Zijn vingertoppen jeukten door er gewoon al aan te denken.

“Dat is afschuwelijk.” Zei James.

“Wel een goed idee!” Sirius grijnsde. “Volgende pauze, gaan we een hele hoop halen. Dan kunnen we ze oogsten - met handschoenen aan - en leggen we ze in de Slytherins’ bedden. Uitstekend!”

“Hoe geraken we in de Slytherin slaapzalen?” Vroeg Peter, eindelijk zijn huiswerk afrondend.

“Laat dat maar aan mij over,” grijnsde James stoer.

***

De rozenbottels krijgen was gemakkelijk. Ze stuurden Peter, die de enige van hen was die nog geen straf gekregen had, en daardoor het minst in de gaten gehouden werd. Peter was klein en goed in niet gezien te worden; hij sloop ongemerkt in de serres tijdens de kleine pauze in de voormiddag en kwam hij verheugd en met een rood gezicht terug, met een pot vol rozenbottels onder zijn mantel.

Dan hadden ze zich allemaal opgesloten in hun gedeelde badkamer om ze te oogsten. Remus benadrukte dat ze allemaal zware handschoenen van drakenleer moesten dragen, en ze deden extra hun best om de zaadjes of fijne, kleine haartjes aan te raken.

“Ik kan niet wachten om hun gezichten te zien.” Grijnsde Sirius, die met gekruiste benen op de vloer zat tegenover James.

Remus, die op de badrand zat, keek toe hoe James en Sirius twee donkerharige hoofden over het werk bogen. Hij was een beetje jaloers op hun vriendschap. Ze hadden zoveel gemeenschappelijk - opgevoed in een magische familie, opgegroeid in rijkdom, beiden hielden zielsveel van zwerkbal. Dit gecombineerd, werd het snel duidelijk dat na pas drie weken James en Sirius een reputatie als koningen van de eerstejaars hadden kunnen opbouwen. Iedereen luisterde naar hen wanneer ze spraken. Iedereen lachte wanneer ze grappig waren. Niemand werd geïrriteerd als ze afdelingspunten verloren.

“Ik weet nog steeds niet hoe we in de Slytherin slaapzalen geraken - zelfs Peter is niet stiekem genoeg daarvoor.” Sirius wierp een oogopslag op James. Hij probeerde al om hem het plan te doen onthullen sinds de gebrilde jongen het vermeld had.

“Laat mij me daar zorgen over maken,” was alles dat James zei.

De zaadjes en haartjes werden dan in een andere pot overgegoten, terwijl de jongens de overige rozenbottels opaten doorheen de week.

Het was dinsdagavond wanneer ze eindelijk hun kans kregen. James had besloten dat ze het moesten doen voor iedereen ging slapen. Hij had ook besloten dat ze apart naar de Slytherin slaapzalen moesten gaan, om te vermijden te samen gezien en ontdekt te worden. Persoonlijk dacht Remus dat dat overdreven was, maar hij liet hem doen, hij wou de andere jongens plezier niet verpesten.

Ze aten hun avondmaal veel sneller dan normaal die dag, voordat ze allemaal te samen opstonden van de tafel en de zaal verlieten. Peter leek zo nerveus dat Remus dacht dat hij misschien op de laatste seconde zou panikeren en hen allemaal zou verklikken. Hij zorgde ervoor dat hij dichtbij de kleinere jongen bleef, voor het geval dat hij zijn mond zou moeten bedekken of hem zou moeten terugtrekken op het één of andere moment.

Sirius and James gingen natuurlijk eerst, onderweg naar de meisjes wc op de tweede verdieping waarvan Remus hen had verteld dat hij naar de kerkers leidde. Hij had nagedacht over die specifieke doorgang voor zichzelf te houden, maar aangezien hij al een paar andere goede verstopplekken had gevonden redeneerde hij dat hen vertellen over deze geen kwaad zou kunnen. Per slot, hoe vaak zou hij naar de kerkers moeten gaan?

De geest die in het toilet leefde was gelukkig stil vandaag, maar Remus kon haar toch stil horen snikken in het laatste hokje.

“Leid de weg, Lupin,” gebaarde James groot, eens Remus en Peter gearriveerd waren. Sirius greep zijn arm,

“Wacht, toon ons eerst je plan.”

James grijnsde die irritante grijns die hij sinds zondag al trainde.

“Oh… oké dan, hier, houdt dit vast,” he duwde de pot rozenbottels in Sirius’ handen, en greep onder zijn gewaad.

Hij haalde er een lange, omvangrijke mantel uit, geweven in de raarste stof die Remus ooit gezien had - zilverig grijs en glinsterend.

“Nee.” Sirius staarde, “Dat heb je niet, Potter, dat heb je verdomme niet…”

James grijnsde nu zo breed dat Remus dacht dat zijn gezicht misschien in twee zou splitsen. De slungelige jongen knipoogde naar hen allemaal, en dan, met gooide hij met een zwier de mantel over zijn hoofd, zodat het hem van kop tot teen bedekte. Hij verdween.

“Jij gelukzak!” Schreeuwde Sirius, “Waarom heb je me dit nooit verteld?!”

“Je hebt het mij ook nooit verteld!” Piepte Peter, “En ik ken je al jaren. Waar heb je die gekregen?”

James trok de kap van de mantel naar beneden, zodat zijn hoofd in het midden van de lucht leek te zweven. Het maakte Remus een beetje misselijk.

“Hij is al jaren in de familie.” Zei hij triomfant, “Papa liet me hem meebrengen, zolang ik het mama niet zou vertellen.”

“Gelukzak.” Herhaalde Sirius, naar een beetje onzichtbaar materiaal grijpend en het tussen zijn vingers wrijvend, “Mijn ouders zouden alles geven voor een onzichtbaarheidsmantel.”

“Ik ga ervan uit dat we er allemaal wel onder passen,” James demonstreerde het, de mantel open trekkend door zijn armen op te heffen als een vleermuis, “Komaan, laten we het knus maken…”

Ze schuifelden allen onder de mantel, en probeerden dan een paar keer heen en weer te waggelen in de kamer tot ze comfortabel samen konden lopen. Eindelijk, proberend niet te veel te giechelen of fluisteren, gingen de jongens naar de kerkers. Remus toonde hen op welke tegels en in welke volgorde ze moesten duwen om de vloer van het derde hokje links open te laten gaan.

“Hoe heb je dit gevonden, Remus?” Fluisterde James, “Het is geniaal.”

“Je komt uit achter één van die matten die ze aan de muren hangen, in de kerkers,” antwoordde Remus, “ik keek gewoon daarachter.”

“Bedoel je een wandtapijt?” Vroeg Peter, “Euhm… ik denk het?” Remus was blij dat geen van hen zijn gezicht konden zien.

“Hou je mond, Pettigrew.” Hapte Sirius hem toe. Remus voelde een scherpe schop tegen de achterkant van zijn enkel,

“Hé,” siste hij, twee keer zo hard terugschoppend, “Stop daarmee.”

“Sorry!” Jammerde Sirius, “Ik wou Sirius raken, jou niet.”

“Wees stil, allemaal,” reageerde James geïrriteerd, “We zijn er bijna.”

Ze wachtten stil aan hun kant van het wandtapijt, luisterend of er voetstappen waren in de gang buiten. Eens James overtuigd was dat het stil was, klommen ze allemaal uit de doorgang. De kerkers waren koud, slecht verlicht en grotachtig. Er was een raar drup geluid dat ergens vandaan kwam - misschien de pijpen.

“Waar is de ingang?” fezelde Sirius. “Achter die muur,”

Remus wees, hopend dat ze konden zien wat hij bedoelde. Het was een gewone, bakstenen muur. “Ik heb ze al naar binnen zien gaan.” Zei Remus haastig. Hij zou ze niet vertellen dat hij wist dat er tweehonderd Slytherins aan de andere kant zaten omdat de geur van hun bloed en hun magie zo sterk waren dat hij het bijna kon proeven.

“Weet je wat het wachtwoord is?”

“Nope.”

“Verdorie.”

“De avondklok is nog niet begonnen, laten we gewoon wachten.” Dus dat deden ze, eerder oncomfortabel. Ook al was de gang vochtig, was het onnodig warm onder de mantel, zeker nu ze alle vier zo dicht bij elkaar zaten. Gelukkig haastten twee zevendejaars zich naar de muur binnen enkele minuten. Jammer genoeg, kende Sirius hen.

“Laat de ring nog eens zien, Bella!” Smeekte Narcissa Black haar oudere zus. Remus voelde Sirius verstijven, zichzelf achterwaarts tegen de muur duwend.

Bellatrix stak een lang, ivoor witte arm uit. Aan haar bottige vinger zat een gigantische, lelijke zilver en smaragden verlovingsring, die ze iedereen al liet zien sinds het begin van het semester. Iedereen op school wist dat ze zou trouwen met Rodolphus Lestrange, één of andere magische politicus, vlak nadat ze afstudeerde. Sirius moest naar de bruiloft gaan.

Narcissa gilde wanneer ze hem zag, ook al had ze hem waarschijnlijk al vaker gezien dan eender wie.

“Prachtig!” Dweepte ze, “Oh, ik kan niet wachten tot ik trouw…”

“Jouw beurt komt nog wel,” antwoordde Bellatrix, met een stem die klonk als nagels op een krijtbord. “Als Lucius een betere positie krijgt op het ministerie ben ik zeker dat mammie en pappie het eens zullen zijn met jullie relatie.”

De twee jonge vrouwen stonden voor de stenen muur nu. Bellatrix was de langere van de twee, maar ze leken erg veel op elkaar. Ze hadden lang, zwart krullend haar - zoals dat van Sirius zelf, en dezelfde perfecte Black familie bottenstructuur.

“ _Mundus sanguine_ ,” kondigde Bellatrix aan. De muur schoof opzij om hem binnen te laten, en de vuur jongens haastten zich achter hen aan, zo snel als ze konden voor hij gesloten werd.

Voor het eerst sinds hij in Hogwarts was toegekomen, was Remus echt blij dat hij in Gryffindor geplaatst was. De verschillen tussen hun warme, comfortabele leerlingenkamer en die van die Slytherins was immens. Het was gebouwd als een enorme bankethal, in plaats van een zitkamer. De muren waren rijk gedecoreerd met nog meer elegante wandtapijten, het haardvuur was gigantisch en rijkelijk uitgesneden, en een overal hing een griezelige, groene schijn. Meer dan dat, de kamer voelde vervloekt. Remus probeerde niet te rillen.

De andere jongens leken zo oncomfortabel als hij was, en ze bevroren allemaal tot James hen voorwaarts duwde, een trap op waarvan ze allen hoopten dat hij naar de jongens slaapzalen leidde. Onderweg passeerden ze langs Severus, die alleen in een hoek zat, over zijn toverdranken boek gebogen. Aan de top van de trap, gingen ze de eerste kamer met een open deur binnen, die gelukkig een slaapkamer was.

James wierp de mantel af.

“Hou de wacht, oké Petey?” Zei hij, zich de kamer in haastend, “Denken jullie dat één hiervan Snape's bed is?”

“Deze misschien,” Sirius wees, “Het ziet er vettig genoeg uit.” Alle vier de jongens grinnikten.

“Snel, mannen, handschoenen aan,” fluisterde James, de pot opendraaiend. Remus en Sirius trokken elk een drakenhuid handschoen aan, grepen een handvol zaadjes en begonnen ze te verspreiden onder de lakens.

“Ze zullen ze zien!” Zei James teleurgesteld. Het was waar, de helderrode kleine zaadjes waren duidelijk zichtbaar op de witte lakens, zelfs in het donker. “Wel… ze zullen ze nog steeds op hen krijgen als ze ze proberen eraf te schudden,” opperde Sirius.

“Wacht even…” Remus had plots een idee. Hij wist niet hoe het in hem opgekomen was, of waarom, maar op de één of andere manier was hij gewoon zeker dat het zou werken. Hij trok zijn toverstok uit, beet op zijn lip en zwaaide er voorzichtig mee over het bed dat hij net gevuld had met zaadjes. “ _Obfuscate_.” Fluisterde hij. En opeens waren alle zaadjes verdwenen. Wel, hij wist dat ze er nog waren, maar niemand zou ze kunnen zien nu.

“Shit!” James staarde, “Hoe deed je dat? Flitwick heeft ons die bezwering nog niet geleerd, toch? Staat hij in ons boek?”

“Nah,” Remus haalde zijn schouders op, “Ik zag een paar vijfdejaars hem gisteren toepassen op snoepjes die ze in het dorp hadden gekocht. Niet moeilijk om na te doen.”

Sirius en James probeerden het onmiddellijk zelf, op de zaadjes die ze net hadden uitgegooid. Het werkte niet de eerste keer - of de tweede, maar na de derde keer had James bijna al de zijne doen verdwijnen.

“Jij doet het beter, Lupin, of we zijn nog de hele nacht bezig.” Besloot hij.

“Ja, haast je alsjeblieft!” Siste Peter van de deuropening, wit door de angst.

Sirius probeerde nog een paar keer voor hij opgaf en Remus het liet overnemen.

“Je gaat me laten zien hoe je dat exact doet wanneer we ons terug op neutraal domein bevinden.” Zei hij. Remus knikte, ook al was hij niet zeker hoe hij het moest uitleggen. Hij had het gewoon gedaan omdat hij dacht dat hij het waarschijnlijk wel zou kunnen.

“Volgende kamer,” meldde James, hen terugtrekkend naar de ingang.

“Moet dat?” Vroeg Peter, van de ene op de andere voet springend, “Is dat niet al genoeg?”

“We beginnnen nog maar!” Antwoordde Sirius met een lach, zijn hoofd schuddend, “Wat als we Snape's bed nog niet gedaan hebben? We moeten ze allemaal krijgen, Pete. Doe je mee of niet?”

“Of toch alle jongens,” zei James, terwijl ze de volgende slaapkamer binnengingen, “ik denk niet dat we veel kans hebben bij de meisjes binnen te geraken - weten jullie nog wat er gebeurd is met Dirk Creswell vorige week?”

Ze werkten snel en konden elke jongenskamer doen. Zelfs de laatste, waar drie studenten al lagen te slapen - zesdejaars. Zelfs Sirius wou daar niet binnengaan, maar Remus was onbezonnen door de opwinding van de grap nu, en deed de onzichtbaarheidsmantel aan om zelf binnen te gaan. Hij wierp de rozenbottels zelf over de kussens van de slapende jongens.

Tegen dat ze overal klaar waren, werd het al laat en gingen steeds meer en meer Slytherins naar boven om te slapen. Hun vrolijkheid amper kunnen verbergend, verstopten de vier Gryffindors onder de mantel en slopen ze langzaam de trappen af, zich tegen de muur drukkend elke keer dat iemand kwam, dan door de gigantische, statische leerlingenkamer en weg door de muur waardoor ze naar binnen gekomen waren.

Zoals James bevolen had, bleven ze allemaal zo stil mogelijk tot ze op enkele meters van de Gryffindor toren waren, en het eindelijk veilig was om de mantel af te doen.

“Widdershins!” Riepen ze de dikke dame allen toe, die open zwierde voor hen.

Het was een zegen terug te zijn in de warme, kleurrijke Gryffindor leerlingenkamer, en ze gooiden zich allemaal in de dichtste sofa, elkaar ondeugend toe grijnzend.

Frank Longbottom riep hen toe van zijn bureau, waar hij zijn notities aan het organiseren was,

“Dat was nipt, jongens, waren jullie ergens interessant?” Peter leek onzeker, maar James zwaaide gewoon met zijn hand,

“De bibliotheek, natuurlijk.”

Frank schudde zijn hoofd, maar hij glimlachte,

“Ik ben er zeker van dat ik er snel over zal horen.”

“Ik wou dat ik erbij kon zijn wanneer het begint!” Fluisterde Sirius, zijn ogen glinsterend met vreugde, “En ik wou nog meer dat we mijn nichten ook hadden kunnen krijgen."

“Dit is nog maar het begin, Sirus, maat,” antwoordde James, en hij sloeg de andere jongen op zijn knie, “Met ons vier denk ik dat we de volgende keer nog groter gaan. Uitstekende eerste missie, mannen!”

Peter jammerde,

“ _Eerste_ missie?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> professor Flitwick is professor Banning  
> Dirk Cresswell is Dirk Kramer


	7. Chapter 7

Woensdag 15 september 1971

De volgende ochtend konden James en Sirius hun opwinding amper inhouden en haastten ze hun kamergenoten naar het ontbijt voor alle andere Gryffindors. Ze waren de eerste studenten in de grote hal, behalve een paar Ravenclaws, die over hun PUIST herhaling boeken gebogen waren met enorme koppen zwarte koffie.

“Perfect,” Sirius straalde aan het zicht van de lege banken, “Eerste rij plaatsen!”

“Wedden dat iedereen pas komt over een paar uur?” Kreunde Peter half slapend, zich rechthoudend op zijn ellebogen.

“Oh, kop op,” Remus schonk grote koppen thee in voor hen allen,” Wil je de vruchten van onze arbeid niet zien?”

“Niet om zes uur ‘s ochtends.” Antwoordde Peter, die zijn thee slurpte. Sirius huiverde bij het geluid en duwde hem een bord toe,

“Eet wat toast en stop met zeuren.”

Remus at ook wat toast en sneed het in vier stukken. Hij smeerde marmelade op één hoek, confituur op een andere, boter op de derde en fruit-custard op de laatste. Hij negeerde de geamuseerde blik die Sirius hem schonk. Remus had nog nooit zoveel keuze gehad, en was vastberaden om het meeste te maken van elke maaltijd.

Gelukkig moesten ze niet lang meer wachten tot de andere leerlingen binnen kwamen druppelen voor ontbijt. De eerste Slytherins kwamen toe wanneer Remus zijn toast bijna op had. Drie jongens en twee meisjes; derdejaars. Ze liepen naar hun tafel, zich onbewust van de vier gretige Gryffindors die hen intens aankeken. Voor even leek er niets te gebeuren. Sirius zuchtte teleurgesteld. Maar dan. De langste jongen schoof zachtjes in zijn stoel, en wreef zijn arm. Nog iemand leek iets te zoeken in zijn zak, maar van Remus’ gezichtspunt was hij duidelijk hevig aan zijn been aan het krabben. De derde bleef zijn toverstok gebruiken om achter zijn oor te wrijven.

“Het heeft gewerkt!” Fluisterde James, uit adem door de opwinding. Zelfs Peter leek vrolijk nu.

Terwijl meer en meer Slytherins binnenliepen, werd hun probleem steeds duidelijker - en grappiger. Tegen zeven uur was de Slytherin tafel gevuld met kronkelende, krabbende jongens, en afgeschrikte meisjes. Amycus Carrow, een stevig gebouwde zesdejaars, scheurde uiteindelijk zijn gewaden, trui en zelfs zijn das af, zodat hij naar zijn borst kon klauwen, waarvan Remus kon zien dat hij al rood en rauw was. Hij had bijna medelijden met hen.

Maar dan kwam Snape binnen. Of het nu karma was, of gewoon puur geluk, Severus leek extra slecht te hebben gereageerd op de rozenbottel zaadjes. Hij kwam binnen met gebogen hoofd, zijn haar viel over zijn gezicht, maar zijn neus was nog zichtbaar en duidelijk helderrood.

“Oh Merlijn!” Hijgde Sirius, die zijn buik vasthield omdat hij zo hard moest lachen. “Zeg me dat we zijn gezicht hebben gekregen!”

“Hé, Snivellus!” Riep James plotseling, om de andere jongens aandacht te krijgen.

Snape draaide rond en keek op; zijn haar opzij. De linkerkant van zijn gezicht was bedekt in een schreeuwend rode uitslag, van zijn slapen tot zijn nek, waar het verdween onder zijn uniform. Zijn linkeroog was ook rood, het ooglid gezwollen en geïrriteerd.

“Je ziet er goed uit!” Jubelde Sirius, en alle vier jongens begonnen te giechelen terwijl Snape de kamer uit stormde.

Tegen de tijd dat ontbijt gedaan was, zoemde het hele kasteel met geruchten over wat exact de Slytherin jongens overkomen was. Sirius en James zagen eruit alsof al hun Kerstmissen te samen waren gekomen, en zelfs Peter was een stuk vrolijker geworden - hen allen herinnerend dat hij de wacht had gehouden, en het zo helemaal mogelijk had gemaakt.

“Het was toch allemaal Lupins idee,” reageerde Sirius, die Sirius hartig op de rug sloeg, “Wat zullen we doen om het te vieren, he? Knalpoker? De keukens overvallen?”

Remus schudde Sirius van zich af en glimlachte beleefd.

“Wel, wat jullie ook doen, het zal zonder mij zijn,” antwoordde hij, “Ik heb dubbele strafstudie.”

“Van Slughorn?”

“Ja, en McGonagall. En Flitwick, maar dat is morgen. En Kruidenkunde strafstudie, maar dat is pas in het weekend.”

“Verdomde hel, maat,” James fronste, “Ga je voor een record of zo?”

Remus haalde zijn schouders op. Hij werd altijd gestraft op St. Edmund’s - alle jongens werden dat. Strafstudie kon hem niets schelen. Al klonk knalpoker erg leuk.

“Misschien moet je beginnen met je huiswerk te maken?” Suggereerde Sirius voorzichtig. Remus rolde met zijn ogen, en stond recht van tafel.

“Kom aan,” zei hij, “We hebben Verdediging tegen Zwarte Kunsten nu, ik dacht dat jullie twee dat zo leuk vonden.”

***

Later die dag was Remus onderweg naar zijn strafstudie met Slughorn, toen hij Lily Evans tegenkwam. Hij was blij dat hij verder kon lopen, maar ze glimlachte en vergezelde hem.

“Hallo Remus,”

“Hey.”

“Ga je naar de kerkers?”

Hij knikte.

“Ik ook. Ik moet Slughorn vertellen dat Severus niet naar zijn strafstudie kan komen.”

“Oh, juist.”

“Heb je gehoord wat er gebeurd is met de Slytherins?”

“Ja.” Iedereen had het gehoord - het was het enige waar zo over hadden gepraat die dag, zelfs tijdens de lessen. Gelukkig had niemand enig idee wie het gedaan had. Het was een goed idee geweest om de hele afdeling in één keer aan te vallen. Niemand zou kunnen raden wie het doel was.

“Gek, toch?” Ging Lily verder, “Arme Sev was allergisch aan wat ze gebruikt hebben. Madam Pomfrey gaf hem een slaapdrank terwijl de zwelling vermindert.”

Remus grinnikte, zonder na te denken. Hij keek naar Lily, die ook naar hem keek met verwijtende, groene ogen. Ze schudde haar hoofd.

“Kijk, ik weet dat hij niet erg aardig tegen je was. Die keer tijdens Toverdranken _of_ op de trein. Hij is…wel, hij is een beetje een snob, oké?”

Remus snoof.

“Maar ik wou sorry zeggen.” Ging Lily verder, “Ik moet vaker tegen hem opkomen. Ik zou hem er niet mee mogen laten wegkomen. Hij is eigenlijk een erg vriendelijke persoon als je hem leert kennen.”

“Als jij het zegt.” Remus stond stil. Ze waren buiten Slughorn's kantoor nu. De deur was gesloten, en er waren opgeheven stemmen aan de andere kant.

“Horace, wie het ook was, het moest een Slytherin zijn!” Het was professor McGonagall, “Wie anders had het wachtwoord?”

“Waarom zou een Slytherin hun eigen huis aanvallen, Minerva?!” De Toverdranken leerkracht klonk erg gefrustreerd.

“Je zei dat het enkel de jongens slaapzalen waren. Misschien was het één van de meisjes.”

“Echt!”

“Wel, wie anders? Peeves? Hij komt nooit in de leerlingenkamers - en de kerkers al zeker niet - hij is veel te bang van de Bloody Baron.”

“We moeten alle Zonko producten verbannen.”

“Poppy zegt dat het _geen_ product was van Zonko. Rozenbottels, uit de serres.”

Lupin voelde een druppel van angst langs zijn wervelkolom lopen. Als ze zoveel wisten, zouden ze er dan ook achter kunnen komen wie het gedaan had?”

“Rozenbottels he? Erg slim.” Slughorn klonk echt onder de indruk. McGonagall zuchtte,

“Ik ga ervan uit dat je de Ravenclaws nu wil verdenken?”

“Ik wou gewoon dat ik wist wie het gedaan had!” Hij zuchtte diep. “Misschien komt de waarheid nog wel boven. Het lijkt inderdaad wel logischer dat het één van de Slytherin meisjes was dan…”

“Dan een groep marauders die de kerkers in sluipen onder de mantel van de nacht met kwaadaardige bedoelingen?”

Remus kon Slughorn daarbij horen grinniken.

“Ja, inderdaad.”

“Nu, ik moet weg.” Zei McGonagall, haar voetstappen naderden de deur. “Je laat het me weten als je de dader vangt?” De deur zwaaide open. Remus en Lily zetten betrapt een stap terug. McGonagall keek hen aan door haar bril, “Wat doen jullie twee Gryffindors zo ver weg van hun toren?”

“Sorry, professor, Remus en ik kwamen enkel-”

“Ah!” Onderbrak Slughorn Lily’s nerveus geratel, “Lupin, jongen - en juffrouw Evans! Jij komt om Snape’s verontschuldigingen te offeren, hé? Niet nodig, lieve meid, niet nodig. Met alles dat vandaag gebeurd is, denk ik dat we de jongens’ strafstudies kunnen afschaffen, voor nu.” Hij liep naar de deur en keek ernstig naar Remus, “Als het begrepen is dat er niet meer gevochten wordt in mijn lessen? Of eender welke les, eigenlijk, hm?”

“Ja, professor.” Knikte Remus plechtig, hij probeerde niet te bij te lijken.

“Uitstekend.” Straalde Slughorn, de deur van zijn kantoor sluitend, “Als je mij zou willen excuseren, ik moet nog iets onderzoeken.”

Remus en Lily hadden bijna het einde van de gang bereikt toen McGonagall plotseling riep,

“Meneer Lupin?”

Remus’ hart zonk.

“Ja, professor McGonagall?”

“Dat betekent niet dat uw strafstudie met _mij_ afgeschaft is. Kom nu maar al mee, we zullen sneller beginnen.”

***

McGonagall liet hem lijntjes schrijven voor een uur - niet zo slecht, als je eraan dacht dat hij gewend was aan stokslagen in St Edmund’s. Hij vond het niet erg te kopiëren en te herhalen; het was kalmerend. _Ik zal alle opgegeven taken voltooien_. Misschien zou hij volgende keer zijn trots inslikken en James’ huiswerk overschrijven. Of dat van Peter, als hij niet te verdacht wou lijken. Maar hij wist dat James uiteindelijk zou willen weten _waarom_ hij nooit de opgegeven teksten las. En als hij het hem vertelde, was hij er net zo zeker van dat James en Sirius zouden proberen om hem het te doen uitleggen aan McGonagall - beide jongens hadden oneindig vertrouwen in de leerkrachten van Hogwarts. Maar Remus had nog nooit een volwassene ontmoet die hij vertrouwde. Ze zou hem onmiddellijk terugsturen naar St Edmund’s. Wat maakte een analfabete tovenaar uit?

Eenmaal zijn strafstudie gedaan was, klom hij door het portretgat de leerlingenkamer binnen, om zijn drie kamergenoten op hem te zien wachten. Peter en James waren betrokken in een serieus uitziend spelletje schaak ( _natuurlijk bewogen de stukken_. Dacht Remus bij zichzelf, _alles moet verdomme bewegen in dit kasteel_.) terwijl Sirius naar één van zijn platen luisterde met een erg duur uitziende koptelefoon. Remus wou zo graag eens luisteren, maar hij had de moed nog niet opgebouwd het hem te vragen.

Hij ging stil naast Sirius zitten. De langharige jongen zette meteen zijn koptelefoon af,

“Dat was snel!”

“Ik moest er uiteindelijk maar één doen,” legde Remus uit, “Slughorn stelde me vrij, hij was te druk bezig met het jeukpoeder ding uit te zoeken.”

Sirius grijnsde breed, en leunde naar achter in de zetel, met zijn armen onder zijn hoofd geplooid,

“Die grap is een cadeau dat maar blijft geven.”

“Snape was allergisch en alles,” zei Remus grijnzend, “Dat ros meisje zei dat hij al de hele dag in de zieken vleugel ligt.”

Sirius lachte nog luider. Zijn ogen glinsterden als hij lachte, Remus had nog nooit iemand zoveel pure vreugde zien uitdrukken. Het deed je verlangen om hem te slaan en zijn vriend te zijn op hetzelfde moment.

“Welk ros meisje?” James keek plotseling op,

“SCHAAKMAT!” Riep Peter uit.

“Je weet wel, de irritante. Evans.”

“Ik vind haar niet irritant.”

“Oké.” Remus haalde zijn schouders op.

“Laten we niet praten over meisjes.” Sirius rolde met zijn ogen, “Dit kan de meest belangrijke dag zijn van ons leven! Dit is de dag waarop we legendes werden; de dag onze vriendschap gesmeed werd in het vuur van jeukpoeder!”

“Ze weten niet dat wij het waren, toch?” Vroeg Peter nerveus, terwijl hij zijn schaak set opbierg. Remus schudde zijn hoofd.

“Slughorn denkt dat het een Slytherin meisje was. Of een groep marauders.”

“Marauders!” Sirius zat plotseling op, “Dat is het! Hef jullie glazen, jongens!”

“We hebben geen glazen.” Antwoordde James geamuseerd.

“Wel, doe dan maar alsof.” Sirius schudde zijn hoofd geïrriteerd, “Vanaf vandaag, zijn wij _De_ _Marauders_!”

Hij zei dit met zo een dramatische, beeldrijke taal, dat het enkel gevolgd kon worden met een stomverbaasde stilte. James grijnsde, Peter wierp hem blikken om richting te krijgen, niet goed begrijpend wat er aan de hand was. Remus begon te lachen.

“Wat voor een pretentieuze bende-naam is dat?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fruit-custard is een Brits soort beleg, ik heb het zelf al gemaakt en het is een echte aanrader. Dit is het recept dat ik gebruikte: https://www.libelle-lekker.be/bekijk-recept/18238/lemon-curd-18238
> 
> Amycus Carrow is Amycus Kragge  
> Peeves is Foppe  
> the Bloody Baron is de Bloederige Baron
> 
> Ik weet niet goed hoe ik marauders moet vertalen, het betekent letterlijk 'overvallers', maar dat vind ik geen passende vertaling, en in de Nederlandstalige versie van de boeken vond ik ook niets, dus ik blijf gewoon marauders gebruiken.


End file.
